The Rivals Unites Love
by TexasGuy57
Summary: A bad name I know, but this is a story about 3 rivals With the other Betas going back to Idaho to save Humphrey and Kate before a rebellion breaks out in the valley. Also featuring the hedge critters, if you know what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

The Rivals Unites Love

Teleported to Idaho

Note: I do not own any character except the northwestern wolves.

These are short chapters, i know.

Armastatu POV

It was a peaceful night in Jasper Park. Only, storms were engulfing the dens. And that storm was an argument between Scar, claw and me. "YOU GUYS KEEP INTERRUPTING THEIR HUNT!" I shouted at them. Claw sighed again. "It was our hunt." The same excuse every time. I can mind read them so I know their lying. See the west is coming down on food supply because of them. Crazy right? A pack is going hungry because of two wolves. "Okay okay stop it you three." Winston said right behind us.

The next day

Claw's POV

All right, time to teach that short guy a lesson I evilly thought. I woke up scar. "Lets destroy can-do's hunt again" I said to scar when he woke up. He instantly stood up. He chuckled evilly. In a few minutes we got to our position behind the bushes. We saw hutch, can-do and that crazy northwestern wolf thunderbolt on the other side. Then the weather started turning into a rainy day. THEN BOOM!

Hutch's POV

BOOM! Then a loud shriek that sounded like Kate's. Screaming came from the same place that sounded like Humphrey. "What was that?" I asked my hunting partners. " I think it's a mudslide." Answered Can-do. At that point the caribou already ran off and we could see claw and scar. "We should check it out." Thunderbolt suggested before a fight broke out. We all nodded in agreement.

When we got there we were horrified at the sight of Kate & Humphrey stuck in a huge mudslide held by Armestatu's magic.

Humphrey's POV

"EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK!" I shouted to Kate even though I highly doubt that. "ARE YOU SURE?" Kate shouted back. "NO!" I answered. I looked at Armestatu. He couldn't hold out much longer. His mana was completely depleted. He was now using his life power, which was going down fast. " ARMESTATU!" I shouted, " LET GO AND TELEPORT US SOMEWHERE!" He obeyed. We survived the first one but there was another one charging fast at us. Then the next thing we knew we were in a familiar forest.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rivals Unite Love

To make a squad

Can-Do's POV

"Why Idaho?" asked scar in a pack meeting.

"That's the only place I know that isn't in the mudslide radius" Armestatu answered growling at him. " Besides, they've been there." " They told me they have friends there." I added. "That is correct Can-Do." Armestatu smiled at me. " The golfing goose Marcel and his caddie Paddy." Said Sally rolling her eyes. "Winston?" asked Armestatu making way for him to come forward. "There is a truck going to Idaho. That truck is in the upper region of the valley beside Wolf Lake." Said Winston, "But watch out for poachers and don't get seen by the humans that own the truck." "Who's going to do this mission?" I asked "The Betas and Armestatu." "Me and him?" scoffed claw. "Put your past away, claw." Thunderbolt cut in. Oh, oh, here comes 'the scars are too deep' part. "The scars are too deep." Scar said looking down. The same excuse not to team up with the magician. I was going to say a joke about that before the magician read my mind. " Please Can, I've already experienced it, I do not want to hear it." He popped in. I was kind of mad for what he called me. "MY NAME IS CAN-DO, NOT CAN." We're wasting time; we only have 5 hours left." Said Winston. He then looked at the two eastern betas. Scar sighed. He looked at Tony. Before anyone could say anything a voice said "I WILL GO TOO DAD!"

Garth's POV

"I WILL GO TOO DAD!" I yelled. Dad didn't even look frustrated. "Alright."

A few minutes after that, the meeting was finished. I looked at the other northwestern beta Leaflet with blue eyes and brown & white fur. She looked terrified. I tried to cheer her up but it was no use. Then I turned to the male beta. "What's up with her?" I asked him. Thunderbolt looked at me but before answering my question he looked at her. "She's always shaking in a one-step-wrong-and-we're-finished mission." Before I could reply back, Armestatu barked us faster to catch the truck. 10 minutes later we got out of the territory.

Kate's POV

It's been an hour since we got here. I was just hoping that a search party would come looking for us. I turned to Humphrey who was looking at almost everything here. "Same old Idaho, isn't it Humphrey?" He replied back. "Yeah, but it sure is missing two…Rocks! Two rocks almost hitting him interrupted him. Then flew in Marcel and paddy. "Good to see you two again, isn't it Paddy?" Marcel asked.

"It has been very long since we last met, right sir?" asked Paddy. "Paddy please, it has been very long." "Well, at least we won't have our selves, right Kate?" Humphrey joked.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rivals Unite Love

To be back in 3 days

Paddy's POV

What were they doing here? "What are you doing here?" I asked. "It's a long story, but we need to get out of here." Humphrey answered. "Hmph, it's no difference, right Paddy?" I nodded in agreement. " Oh, oh, there is one difference!" popped in Kate. " And what is that?" I asked her. "The ceremony!" she answered, "To make us pack leaders." Humphrey just smiled. "We can miss that, right?" "Uh… no we can't." Kate said looking down. Humphrey then looked at Marcel. "Is Debbie and Garn about to leave?" He asked. "No they left." I answered him sadly. "Paddy please, they left." Marcel repeated. I kind of hate him repeating me. "What about the Canadian express?" He asked hopefully. We both shook our heads. I felt sorry for them.

That night…

Thunderbolt's POV

We were all sitting around the campfire. We were talking about all the adventures, mates, and gossip and how we howl. Our pack leader was laughing and then his face became worried and the next thing he did was shout, "SCAR, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" But it was too late; something had already got Scar and was running into the woods pretty fast. We started running for him. "I know that wolf." Armestatu said while running.

Flashback

Armestatu's POV

It was story time and it was candy's turn to tell a story. Sweets have already given a great story about Anubis. So I thought how good candy's story will be. Candy told of a great wolf called Orion the wolf that could destroy a catapult in 15 seconds. " Orion lived in Mongolia during the birth of Genghis Khan's kingdom."

She said he died but some say he still lives.

Present

Scar's POV

"AHHHHH!" The pain was stinging on me. Plus, the way that he was running made me sick. It might have felt like those roller coasters. I tried to shake him off but he was so strong I couldn't even move. This 'thing' was running into the forest so fast I couldn't even think that it was a normal alpha. It was running until it tripped. Why do I have to be the one that gets hurt? I thought to myself as I fell headfirst. I looked back at the thing that carried me all the way here. How could he have tripped? Suddenly I heard rustling from the bushes.


End file.
